


Пять историй, не случившихся с Дженни Слейтер

by White_Crow



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Crow/pseuds/White_Crow
Summary: Для доктора Манхэттена будущее уже определено, но для Дженни Слейтер ещё существуют варианты. Пять альтернативных вселенных.





	Пять историй, не случившихся с Дженни Слейтер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things That Never Happened To Janey Slater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629720) by [gisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisho/pseuds/gisho). 



**5.**

Это внезапное понимание: как бы ей ни было горько, какой бы сильной ни была её ненависть к доктору Манхэттену, Дуг Рот не нравится Дженни Слейтер куда больше. Рядом с ним её всякий раз передергивает. Потому когда он ловит её после работы и начинает задавать вопросы, Дженни отделывается от него, говоря, что не понимает, о чем речь. Все в порядке. Она совершенно здорова. Конечно, выглядит не слишком хорошо, но ей, черт побери, уже пятьдесят три и у любого в таком возрасте будут морщины.  
  
Когда Рот уходит, Дженни по телефону предупреждает своего врача. Тот соглашается захватить историю болезни домой. Говорит, что попросит соседа положить её в оружейный сейф, и уж там-то даже Дуг Рот не догадается искать. Так и выходит, хотя кабинет врача подвергается таинственному ограблению.  
  
Неделей позже у доктора Манхэттена берут интервью в прямом эфире. Дуг Рот пытается заговорить о раке, но безуспешно и сотрудники службы безопасности выводят его вон.  
  
Дженни отправляется к Джону на следующий день. Она не уверена даже в том, сможет ли попасть в здание. Но в этом нет нужды: как только она выбирается из машины, вокруг вспыхивает голубой свет и вот, она уже стоит в комнате, которую никогда не видела прежде, но которая кажется удивительно знакомой. Экспериментальная физическая лаборатория. Джон здесь же; выглядит, как всегда, безучастным и безмятежным. Лори Юспешик рядом, держит его за руку. Похоже, что она недавно плакала, но теперь с этим покончено.  
  
— Джон, — шепчет Дженни. — Джон, я пришла попрощаться. Думаю, ты уже знаешь.  
  
Он кивает:  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— У меня рак. Врачи говорят, мне осталось полгода. — вот она и сказала вслух, так спокойно, как только могла. Она украдкой бросает взгляд на Юспешик — та не меняется в лице. Ей не страшно. Может быть, было, когда Джон только ей сообщил.  
  
Джон прикасается ко лбу Дженни. Статическое электричество, как ей и помнилось.  
  
— Они ошиблись, — говорит он, и Дженни внезапно понимает, что подушечки пальцев проходят сквозь кожу, что на лице его призрак той сосредоточенности, с какой Джон Остерман работал над особенно трудной математической задачей. По телу её проходит дрожь. — У тебя был рак. Теперь нет. У тебя ещё очень много времени.  
  
Дженни не может придумать ответа. Просто смотрит на них, и ответный взгляд Юспешик полон сочувствия.  
  
— Все же это прощание, — продолжает Джон ровно. — Можешь сказать командиру базы, что мы с Лори уходим. Думаю, сначала на Марс, потом найдем другую галактику. Не такую запутанную.  
  
Он улыбается. Дженни думает, что для этого потребовалось сознательное усилие, но он делает это ради неё, и она больше не может его ненавидеть; не сейчас, когда он превратил шесть месяцев в бесконечность.  
  
— Прощай, Дженни.  
— Прощай, Джон, - отвечает она. — И удачи.  
— Спасибо. Но удачи не существует.  
  
Джон снова берет Лори за руку, и внезапно от них не остается и следа. Только воздух мерцает да клочок бумаги медленно планирует на пол. Фотография. Дженни ловит её, не успев подумать. Они с Джоном выглядят такими счастливыми. Она никогда не думала, что будет так сильно по нему скучать.

 

 

**4.**

У Дженни ушло два года, чтобы собрать достаточно доказательств. К тому времени она работала в Институте Пространственных Исследований около четырех лет. Внешность его была весьма респектабельной. Остальное заметно ей уступало. Дженни задавала вопросы, поднимала файлы, исследовала, неосторожно злоупотребляла администраторским доступом, научилась взламывать компьютеры, давала взятки и занималась шантажом. Тяжелее всего было держать расследование в тайне.  
  
Охранник у небоскреба Вейдта кажется по-настоящему бдительным, потому Дженни приходится воспользоваться всеми своими навыками взлома и пробираться через заднюю дверь. Самого Вейдта ещё нет — десять вечера и не дома, да он трудоголик — и раз уж она все равно вломилась в его квартиру, Дженни думает, что не будет хуже, если она нальет себе бокал вина и подождет в гостиной. Весь диван покрыт кошачьей шерстью, но самой кошки нигде не видно. Наверное, дремлет в спальне. Дженни не собирается проверять.  
  
Вейдт приходит в половину одиннадцатого.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — произносит он, открывая дверь и ещё даже не видя её. — Кто вы?  
— Сюда, — откликается Дженни и осушает бокал.  
  
Вспыхивает свет. Вейдт стоит на пороге и выглядит совсем не таким встревоженным, как она ожидала. Просто усталым.  
  
— Доктор Слейтер. Что привело вас сюда в такое время?  
  
Вместо ответа она швыряет папку с доказательствами на кофейный столик. Глухой звук, с которым та падает, кажется Дженни весьма удовлетворительным. Вейдт подходит, в каждом движении читается утомленность. Садится рядом с ней, чтобы взглянуть.  
  
Он все ещё не выглядит удивленным.  
  
— Это копии, — сообщает ему Дженни. — Оригиналы у хорошего друга — он разошлет их в определенные газеты, если я не вернусь к определенному времени. Насколько я знаю, в таких ситуациях это традиционный подход.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы интересуетесь банальным шантажом, — на лице у Вейдта — слабая улыбка.  
  
Дженни делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Нет. Мне нужны объяснения. Говорят, вы умнейший человек на планете. Так убедите меня.  
  
Лицо Вейдта, при всей любезности, не выразительнее, чем у магазинного манекена.  
  
— Доктор Слейтер, — начинает он и закрывает папку. — Знаете, из всех трех людей, которые, по моим расчетам могли раскрыть мой план, вы — единственная, кого я действительно надеялся убедить.  
  
Его пальцы плотно сплетены в замок. Он начинает говорить.  
Следуют пятнадцать минут спокойных объяснений, в которые Дженни пару раз вклинивается с вопросами, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться в распадающемся на части мире.  
  
Когда Вейдт заканчивает, Дженни дрожит, вжавшись в спинку дивана, и ей гораздо холоднее, чем должно быть. Вейдт смотрит на неё с жалостью.  
  
— Я знаю, это чудовищно, — говорит он. — Сам этот мир чудовищен. Но вспомните, зачем начинались исследования в Гита Флэтс, доктор Слейтер. Вы работали там; вы должны понимать. Перед лицом ужасающих угроз иногда необходимы не менее ужасающие контрмеры.  
— Вы не думаете, что люди поймут раньше, чем не останется другого выхода? — слова застревают у неё в горле.  
  
Вейдт избегает её взгляда.  
  
— Уроки истории никогда не запоминаются. И пусть большинство людей действует во благо, если им предоставляется шанс... Сейчас этот мир предоставляет им не слишком много шансов, доктор Слейтер.  
  
Это и определяет её решение. Доктор Слейтер. Даже в Гита Флэтс она так привыкла к обращению «мисс», что оно почти и не царапало; никто не уважает женщин в мужских профессиях, так устроен мир. Но Вейдт другой. И потому она может поверить, что он понимает людей. Что он видит суть вещей.  
  
Она вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит она ему. — Я в деле.  
— Вы будете молчать?  
— Я буду помогать. Сделаю все, что нужно. Буду лгать тем, кому нужно. Изображу рак. Стану помехой. Какие шансы, что те, другие двое, о которых вы упоминали, что-нибудь раскопают?  
  
Она не может поверить в то, что делает. Но выбор невелик: или включиться в игру, или убежать с криком. Какая газета поверит в правду?  
  
Вейдт принимает её протянутую для пожатия руку, а она пытается не думать о том, как бетонные блоки распадаются со вспышкой голубого света.

 

**3.**

Взгляды, которыми обмениваются Джон и эта девчонка Юспешик, становятся последней в череде причиняющих Дженни боль мелочей. Она полюбила милого молодого ученого, которого понимала, с которым могла бы работать вместе, вместе жить и вместе стареть. Она не подписывалась на отношения с полубогом. Потому она сидит на их кровати и рыдает — а иначе ей останется только сойти с ума.

Джон спрашивает, что случилось — так, как будто в самом деле не знает ответа — и терпеливо слушает, пока Дженни всхлипывает, что он больше её не любит, что он её даже не понимает.

— Ты ничего не видишь, кроме частиц, — говорит она, и утирает слезы.

Она сама когда-то была такой же, а потом встретила Джона. Целый год она говорила себе, что нет времени на романы, что нельзя проникнуть в загадки вселенной и в загадки человеческого сердца одновременно, а потом встретила Джона. И все пошло так ужасающе неправильно, и ей пришлось отбросить прочь только родившиеся мечты, а через два месяца он вернулся к ней. Да только она никогда не была до конца уверена в том, что вернулся именно он.

Но это не худшее. Худшее то, что они были равными, были партнерами, и вдруг он стал сверхчеловеком, стратегически важным объектом, способным просто посмотреть и увидеть всё то, что они так долго пытались открыть, и она рядом с ним больше ничего не стоит. Шесть лет, и она до сих к этому не привыкла.

— Если бы ты могла видеть мир так, как вижу я...  
— Но я не могу! — Дженни едва не срывается на крик. — Я просто человек! Тебе пора уже это понять! Так что если ты не собираешься переделать мою субатомную структуру в подобие своей...

Она глубоко вдыхает, и тишина повисает между ними, тяжелая от несказанных слов.

Джон закрывает глаза.

— Если этого ты желаешь. — произносит он.

Его ладони, накрывающие её, прохладные и пульсирующие сдерживаемой мощью. Однажды он сказал ей, что не чувствует больше ни холода, ни тепла.

— Ты сможешь? — ей хотелось бы, чтобы это был простой вопрос, может быть, немного робкий, но получается тяжело, с надеждой, с трепетом.  
— Да. Процесс болезненный, — он отвечает почти рассеянно. — Но не сложный. Тебе необходимо понимать, чтобы пройти через него.

Дженни крепко зажмуривается и думает: на что это будет похоже, смотреть на атом и видеть то тайное, что происходит у него внутри. Проходить сквозь стены, как сквзозь плотный воздух. Знать будущее также хорошо, как настоящее, наблюдать, как события выстраиваются в логичную систему с механической точностью. Понимать Джона снова.

— Сделай это, — произносит она.

И он делает. Смыкает свои ладони вокруг её, и вот, постепенно поднимается волна голубого света, омывая мир, омывая её самое, проникая в каждый атом её тела, пока она не начинает кричать, не начинает гореть, и весь мир не уносится прочь, а сама она не распадается на частицы.

(Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмой, и само её существование держат в строжайшем секрете. Её родным сообщили, что она погибла в результате несчастного случая. Правительство неоднократно просит доктора Манхэттена воспроизвести её создание с добровольцами из армии и морской пехоты. Он отказывается.)

(Они уходят в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят третьем. Уолли говорит, что последует за ними, как только найдет нового доктора Манхэттена. Он думает, что этому миру ещё очень долго будет нужен доктор Манхэттен. Недостатка в добровольцах нет. Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый, и Дженни тошнит от запутанности человеческой жизни, от политики, и высоких амбиций, и мелких забот одной маленькой расы, живущей на одной маленькой планете.)

(Уолли Уивер в августе тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого смеется и говорит, что теперь его очередь, не так ли? Джон отвечает, что пока не хочет этого. Годом позже, мертвенно бледный в предчувствии ожидающей его смерти, Уолли повторяет свою просьбу серьезно. Дженни делает это для него, и это ужасно странное чувство, целая невероятная вселенная: удерживать в сознании всю его молекулярную структуру, пока он выстраивает себя заново, возвращаясь из небытия. Вести его домой.)

(Тысяча девятьсот шестидесятый год, день святого Валентина, и Джон телепортируется из Вашингтона, чтобы провести вечер с Дженни. Она только начинает задумываться о том, как мир выглядит для него. Насколько отлично его видение. И что это значит: видеть всю свою жизнь, разворачивающуюся перед тобой с неумолимой предсказуемостью.)

(Дженни хочет убедить Джона не отправляться во Вьетнам. Она знает, что это не её выбор. И не его. Тысяча девятьсот семьдесят первый. Они оба не до конца понимают, почему до сих пор не покинули это место, что потерял бы мир, если бы они ушли прочь и предоставили ему позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.)

(Тысяча девятьсот шестидесятый, и Дженни спрашивает Джона, на что это похоже.)

(В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестом она понимает. И никогда не жалеет об этом.)

 

**2.**

После похорон Дженни больше не может выносить Гита Флэтс. Звонит другу в Массачусетском Технологическом и спрашивает, ищут ли они до сих пор исследователей для проекта по добыче свободной энергии. Слышит в ответ: да. Ставка неполная, не требует высокой квалификации, но Дженни соглашается прямо по телефону, за три дня собирает вещи и увольняется.

Уолли Уивер шлет ей письма, весело не обращая в своей болтовне внимания на уровни доступа. Он упоминает странные явления, которые руководство списывает на влияние электричества или стресс. Кульминации они достигают в кафетерии, в присутствии дюжины человек. Это был громадный голубой ангел, пишет Уолли. Он висел в воздухе несколько мгновений, потом растворился. Осталась ли работа в МТИ?

Дженни дергает за несколько нитей и предлагает ему должность её собственного асисстента. Его квалификация слишком хороша для этого, но он все равно рассыпается в благодарностях.

К тому времени, как Гита Флэтс закрывается, МТИ выпускает множество побочных продуктов, но так и не достигает основной цели. Бесплатная энергия, говорят они друг другу. Священный Грааль. Свободная, чистая энергия безо всякой радиации. Они могут найти её хоть завтра. Правда. Эта шутка распространяется, как болезнь. Люди начинают уходить, соблазненные респектабельностью преподавания в Принстоне или Калтехе.

Они получают большое вливание денег в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмом — достаточно, чтобы купить новую восхитительную лабораторию. Спонсор — компания, производящая, кто бы мог подумать, парфюм и компьютерные детали. Исполнительный директор с женой прибывают, чтобы осмотреть новое здание, и Дженни ловит себя на зависти — они так улыбаются друг другу, словно у них есть общий тайный язык. Когда он собирается уходить — нужно успеть на встречу совета директоров — Дженни приглашает его жену на ужин. Зовут её Лори Юспешик, и до декрета Кини она была костюмированной героиней.

— Теперь это все кажется таким глупым, — говорит она Дженни со вздохом, пока они расправляются со своими спагетти примавера. — Я знаю, что от меня была и польза, но по сравнению с тем, чем занимаетесь вы...  
— Ничем, — отвечает Дженни и сама удивляется горечи, звучащей в её голосе. — Я провела двадцать лет, гоняясь за элементарными частицами, и ничего не достигла. Мы открываем все, кроме того, что хотим открыть. Вы хотя бы доводили дела до конца.  
— Иногда. И это было странно. Был такой парень, который называл себя Капитан Бойня... — и она рассказывает о самом удивительном суперзлодее, которого только встречала, пока Дженни прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не хихикать слишком уж громко.

После этого они становятся подругами. Лори часто приходит посмотреть, как идут дела в лаборатории. Она не работает со времен акта Кини. Дженни кажется, что ей попросту скучно — нелегко быть женой миллиардера, а не женщиной, занимающейся настоящим делом и пользующейся всеми правами, которые дает свобода. Дженни почти рада, что сама она этого избежала. С тех пор, как умер Джон, она ни с кем не встречалась — разве что с Уолли Уивером у них ровные приятные отношения, которые однажды могут превратиться в роман просто из-за давности знакомства. А так у неё есть более важные дела. Священный Грааль. Бесплатная энергия. Они могут найти её хоть завтра. Может, это глупо, но она собирается продолжать. Кто знает? Если они смогут, если все сойдется правильно, результат не будет Великим Ответом на Все Загадки Вселенной, но будет достаточно хорош, чтобы серьезно улучшить жизнь человечества. Не такое уж плохое дело всей жизни. Лори говорит об этом с таким воодушевлением, что удивляет Дженни — её знания по физике обширней, чем у большинства людей, дающих лаборатории деньги. Я много читаю, - пожимает Лори плечами, показывая, что не такое это большое дело.

— Большинство людей нет, — признает Дженни. Они смотрят на только что доставленный огромный набор электромагнитов. Уолли предводительствует компанией лаборантов, которые уже нацелились на упаковку с канцелярскими ножами. Дженни они напоминают детей, сгрудившихся вокруг новой игрушки, и она не уверена, радует её это сравнение или печалит. Ей нравится быть главой лаборатории — нравится по-настоящему — но с былым энтузиазмом она давно рассталась, оставив его студентам-выпускникам.

— А стоило бы. Это же так увлекательно! — глаза Лори сверкают. — Вокруг столько интересного, а люди слишком тупые, чтобы осмотреться. Поглощены своими маленькими идиотскими проблемами, половина из которых и проблемами-то не была бы, если бы хоть кто-нибудь дал себе труд подумать хотя бы минуту.

Она поджимает губы и хмурится на один из электромагнитов. Кто-то уже предлагает, вызывая у остальных взрыв хохота, включить его и посмотреть, получится ли притянуть сквозь стену газонокосилку.

Они могут открыть её хоть завтра, говорит себе Дженни.

Завтра наступает четырьмя неделями позже.

В тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первом году первый экспериментальный реактор видит свет и они устраивают по этому поводу вечеринку. Пока он способен обеспечить энергией только лабораторию, но это уже действующая модель и в планах выпустить ещё восемь. Удивительно, но все идет, как по маслу. Всюду ликование и хлопки шампанского. Муж Лори, компания которого каким-то образом начала расширение лаборатории как раз вовремя, чтобы всем новым реакторам нашлось место, сидит в дальнем углу комнаты, обнимая Лори со спины и тихо сияя. Они снова переглядываются на своем особом языке. Она говорит, что устройство выглядит так, словно его собрал суперзлодей, а он отвечает, что тогда им повезло, что Лори рядом и сможет сорвать любые злодейские планы, после чего она старается сдержать смех, но без особенного успеха. Дженни не может не улыбнуться, глядя на них. Она давно уже сообразила, что они познакомились во времена героев, что он, высокий блондин, вполне мог быть Озимандией, но он вряд ли признает это. Если он хочет оставить всю славу Лори, Дженни не собирается ему мешать.

Звучит множество речей. Муж Лори провозглашает тост.

— За лучший мир, — говорит он. — За лучший мир, который вы здесь строите.

С этим нет несогласных, и все аплодируют.

 

**1.**

— Не беспокойся, я могу забрать их и попозже, — говорит Дженни и ловит Джона за запястье. — Пойдем.  
Он выглядит немного смущенным, но по-своему довольным. Часы он отдает ей на следующий день.  
  
После этого дела у них идут довольно неплохо.  
  
Они женятся в апреле тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьего. Отец Джона приезжает на свадьбу и выглядит счастливым. Уолли Уивер при Джоне шафером, сестра Дженни — подружка невесты, и весь исследовательский отдел Гита Флэтс полным составом дарит им громадный торт, украшенный моделью атома. (Джон немного недоволен тем, что это модель Резерфорда, но больше тронут). Дженни же никогда не была так счастлива. На приеме Мильтон Гласс провозглашает тост за доктора и доктор Остерман, после чего подобно грому ударяют аплодисменты.  
  
В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом у них рождается дочь. Они называют её Элеонорой, в честь тетки Дженни. В начале тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят восьмого они покидают Гита Флэтс ради ЦЕРН. Говорят друг другу, что военные исследования больше нуждаются в техниках, чем в ученых. Говорят друг другу, что эта работа будет интересней. Говорят друг другу, что Швейцария — отличное место, чтобы растить ребенка, там прекрасный климат, захватывающие образовательные перспективы. Не говорят то, о чем втайне оба думают: в списках основных целей Швейцарии нет ни у кого.  
  
Нет никаких официальных заявлений, но Джон, читающий московские газеты, более чем уверен: русские, также, как и американцы, разрабатывают бомбу внутреннего поля. Но никто ничего не говорит. Комментарии политиков туманны, письма от старых друзей из Гита Флэтс уклончивы, и остается только надеяться, что никто не сделает ничего глупого.  
  
Элеонора замечательная девочка. Уже в четыре года она заявляет, что найдет ответы на все загадки вселенной. Джон, смеясь, прижимает её к себе и говорит, что у неё точно не меньше шансов, чем у всех остальных. В ту ночь он обнимает Дженни особенно крепко и шепчет ей в плечо:  
  
— Если только она доживет. Если только хоть кто-нибудь из нас доживет.  
— Все будет хорошо, — отвечает Дженни тихо.  
— Если только все обойдется. Если только коммунисты не взбесятся. Если только никто не найдет оправдания. Если только однажды утром мы не проснемся, чтобы обнаружить, что какой-то идиот нажал на кнопку, превратив Нью-Йорк в светящуюся кучу голубого щебня...  
— Люди не настолько тупые, — шепчет Дженни и всем сердцем хочет в это верить.  
  
Разговоры о разработке генераторов на голубом поле продолжаются — все надеются, что они будут столь же эффективны, как ядерные реакторы, но менее опасны — но пока единственный результат это Бомба, Которой Не Существует. Среди физиков это секрет полишинеля, но официально никто ещё ничего не знает. Судя по новостям из Вашингтона, американское и русское правительства становятся все раздражительнее. В тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятом Уолли Уивера арестовывают по подозрению в шпионаже во время чистки, которая захватывает ещё одиннадцать исследователей Гита Флэтс. Немногим позже его и ещё семерых арестованных освобождают за недостатком улик. Ещё четверо исчезают без следа. Джон и Дженни никогда не узна **ю** т, что с ними случилось.  
  
Им присуждают Нобелевскую премию по физике в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертом, за работу по изучению квантовой структуры голубого поля. После Жолио-Кюри они первая семейная пара, удостоившаяся такой чести. Сравнивают их постоянно. «Благодаря Остерманам наше понимание природы вещей вновь пережило революцию» - гласит статья в одном из журналов, но понять из неё, как именно и почему это произошло, невозможно. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, какой тайной окутана сама идея голубого поля. В теории, формула, которую они вывели, позволяет превращать одни частицы в другие по собственному желанию. Воплощает мечту об алхимии. На практике, они изменили пока всего несколько дюжин молекул. Десятилетие работы не слишком повлияло на природу вещей.  
  
В ночь после церемонии они засиживаются допоздна, разговаривают, держатся за руки. Наконец Джон начинает беспокоится, куда делась Элеонора. Находят они её на балконе, она смотрит на звезды. Даже электрический свет Стокгольма не мешает им быть удивительно прекрасными.  
  
— Эй, — окликает её Джон и быстро обнимает её. — О чем ты думаешь?  
— Ни о чем, — у любого другого подростка это прозвучало бы угрюмо, но Элеонора так выражает желание поговорить об их работе. Дженни улыбается. — Та лекция, которую вы читали в том году, в Париже. На...  
  
Она прерывается. Щурится на горизонт на юго-западе.  
  
— Эй, вы это видите?  
  
Примерно там, где находится Лондон, небо наливается голубым.  
  
Чушь, - думает Дженни. Какой-нибудь странный атмосферный эффект. Северное сияние. Просто похоже. Ведь не было никаких дипломатических инцидентов. Британия всего лишь союзник США и никто по-настоящему не верит в доктрину Первого Удара, люди не настолько тупые...  
  
Но свет становится все сильнее, проходит несколько мгновений — сердце Дженни пропускает удар за ударом — и вдруг становится темно. Слишком темно.  
  
Кто-то где-то кричит, далеко внизу люди выбегают из вестибюля отеля, размахивают руками, хотят лучше видеть происходящее. Громкий удар, как будто опрокинулся тяжелый шкаф. Ещё крики. Люди выскакивают из боковых дверей в тяжелых пальто поверх пижам, словно спасаясь от пожара. Пальцы Элеоноры побелели на перилах балкона. Она не двигается. Дженни тянется за её спиной, берет Джона за руку и крепко стискивает. Ладонь его бесформенная и липкая. Она не смотрит на него. Не хочет видеть, на что прямо сейчас похожи его глаза.  
  
Телефон в их комнате звонит, но никто не подходит к нему, чтобы ответить.


End file.
